Cheap Murder
by Country Batgirl
Summary: Just because Deathstroke is a mercenary, doesn't mean he's heartless. It's a one-shot, but if there's enough interest I might write a sequel or maybe even turn it into a series. Rated T for a bit of violence.


(Slade's P.O.V.)

"1.8 million, as promised," said the man, as he tossed me the briefcase. The brief case landed beside my feet, and I picked it up. I peaked inside to make sure it was all there, and closed it when I saw it all was. I nodded to the man, and walked away without a word.

Usually I charge a bit more for my services, but this was a bit personal. It doesn't matter now. The job was done, and I will rest until my next one. I made my way to a Gotham rooftop. Ah, gotta love Gotham. Quite a bit of my business is done here.

I made my way across the rooftops until I reached the alleyway containing the car I abandoned no less than an hour ago. I landed quietly beside the vehicle. I opened the trunk and placed the case there, and locked it back up. I opened the door to the driver's seat, and was about to sit down when I felt a tap on my arm. I turned around to see wide-eyed girl no older than seven standing there.

"What do you want, kid?" I asked. Not many kids would approach someone in Gotham, and all kids would run from a villain. Well, all except for this kid apparently.

She pulled something out of her pockets, and placed it in my hands. I looked at what she had given me. It was a few wads of cash and a few coins. Nine dollars and thirty-eight cents to be exact. I looked at her face confused.

"When my mommy and daddy died, the police lady took me to my uncle Steve. He hits me a lot and says bad words if I hit back. I saw you on TV, and they said you kill people when you get money. So, can you please kill my uncle? I just don't want him to hurt me anymore," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

I sighed, and gave her back her money. I sat down in the driver's seat, knowing I was going to regret this decision.

"Get in," I said, and closed the car door. A smile spread across her face. She ran around the front of the car, and got in the passenger seat. I sighed again, and started the car.

"Tell me how to get to your uncle," I commanded. If I was going to do this, I was going to get it done tonight. She nodded, and gave me the directions. She must have been planning this for a little while. Huh, smart kid. I respect that.

I pulled up in front of an apartment building. She told me the apartment number, and I made my way into the building. I didn't feel like being quiet, and I didn't care if I was seen. No one would dare call the police when they all have their own fair share of secrets behind their closed doors.

I walked right up to the door, kicked it down, pulled out my sword, and marched right in. There was the pathetic excuse for a human being, passed out with a beer in his hand, and the TV in front of him still on. I stabbed my sword through his chest without a second thought. Almost as soon as I shoved the weapon through his chest, I yanked it out. I wiped the blood off my sword onto the recliner he was sitting on, and place it back where it belongs.

I stormed out of the apartment building, and to my car. I got in, and drove to the decent motel I was currently staying at. I got out, grabbed my case out of the trunk, and gestured for the girl to follow me. We walked in; getting weird look from people who ultimately decided it was none of there business, and walked to my room.

After I unlocked the door and walked in, the girl ran and jumped onto the bed. I sighed, knowing I would be sleeping on the floor tonight. She got comfortable under the blankets, and I was about to turn off the lights, when I realized something. I had no clue who this kid was.

"What's your name, kid?" I asked.

She opened her bright blue eyes, and replied with one word, "Coralynn."

 **A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you a one-shot on the same day that I updated one of my stories. I will accept your round of applause now. Thank you, thank you. Please don't get used to it, or else I will disappoint you. Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this. This could be my new favorite story. I got the inspiratation for this story from Pinterest, and just couldn't resist. Therefore, what I'm trying to say is, if this story gets enough interest, I'll write a sequel or maybe even turn it into a series. Just don't expect it anytime soon, since I am quite busy. So, if you feel like it, follow or favorite this story. I f you don't, you can tell me in a review, but it won't change anything. However, if you have something nice to say, leave it in a review because Tom Hiddleston is adorable.**


End file.
